What if
by xxxSharonaxxx
Summary: What if Future Max's plan didn't work? What happened in his time? All pairings but mostly mm - i can't help it, i love 'em. please review and i will be forever grateful. xxx My first fanfic, please be kind
1. Chapter 1

Everything in this story corresponds to the show with a few exceptions. Alex never died, Michael and Maria never had that stupid split, Billy doesn't exist and Isabelle realised that she was meant to be with Alex. All characters are 19 years old at beginning of the story.

1.  
  
The Crashdown had been like a sardine can, as usual and Liz was happy as she locked the door. She could hear Maria gently humming in the kitchen.   
"Lizzy, how much d'ya think we made tonight?"   
"Umm, I don't know Maria. We'll count it later, k?"   
Liz heard her humming again, and knew that her best friend was happy with that answer. "Maria, I gotta run upstairs ok? The guys should be here any minute"   
"Fine, sure, whatever hun."   
Liz ran up the stairs, excited about the outfit she was planning in her head for her date with Max. She was only up there a couple of minutes when she heard the crashing of cutlery off the tiled floor, and a terrified scream.   
"Maria !!" Liz yelled.   
No answer. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and pushed open the swinging door. The first thing she saw, were Maria's hands, flailing about wildly, as she tried to fend off her attacker. The man had Maria's back to his chest, one of his hands, subduing her screams and the other trying to stop her nails clawing into his face. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Liz's heart stopped when she recognised him, it was Future Max. When he saw her, he let Maria go and dropped to his knees. Maria flung herself towards the counter, trying to catch her breath. Liz stared at Future Max; he looked into her eyes and sobbed.   
"It didn't work Liz, it didn't work"  
Liz turned to her friend.   
"Maria, don't panic, ok? Don't cry."   
"Liz...I..."  
"I know, but, ...I'll explain later."   
Laughter was heard on the street outside.   
"That's Isabelle."   
Liz panicked, if Present Max saw Future Max, they could both end up not existing, and Liz couldn't lose Max, not again.   
"Max, come on, you've got to hide."   
"What's the use, everyone's dead, there's nothing left. This," he said, pointing at the walls, "is just a fantasy."   
"Max..........."   
The door opened. Michael was the first to walk in. He saw Maria and stared at her, holding her neck, and crying to herself. He saw Liz, with a stricken look on her face, and he saw a man, sitting at a booth with his back turned to him. Michael felt the anger boil within him. He strode over to the man and lifted him out of his seat.   
"What did you do to her? You...."   
Michael recognised that face, he'd seen it all his life, it was Max. Isabelle was inside now too, as were Max and Alex.   
"What the............."   
"Oh My God"   
"No fricken way!!!"   
Relief was evident on Liz's face when she saw the two Max's looking at each other; there was no poof of smoke, no disappearing act. It was a miracle. It then dawned on her that she had a lot of explaining to do.   
"Guys, I think you should all sit down."   
They all sat around the table and listened as Liz told her story.   
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Liz?" Max asked.   
"Well, he told me not too, and all that stuff with Tess, I just.....couldn't."   
Max turned to the future version of himself.   
"What are you doing here?"   
Future Max took a breath.   
"I thought that if I came back, I'd just not exist, and that you wouldn't either. And believe me; you're better off not existing. Everything's just so fucked up. It wasn't worth it, all the fighting, all the pain. No matter how many times I come back, they'll always win."   
"They?"   
"The skins."   
The gang looked at each other, they thought the skins were gone out of their lives forever. "What happened Max?" Liz asked.   
"I went back, I don't know how I did, but when I disappeared from here, I went back to my own time. Liz....Future Liz, never told me, that before, the future of myself went back to her. I guess that's why I was sent back, she wanted me back. It's been happening for lifetimes, over and over again. The same story has been played out over and over. I went back and she was lying in the chamber, the skins had got in and left her to die. And she told me, she told me everything, how I had gone back to her when she was seventeen and said the same thing. Why would she do that? We watched so many people die, and now, so was she. Maria, Isabelle, Alex, Michael, Sara, they're all gone, and for what? Why would she want her life to end like that? She wouldn't let me heal her, and the blood...........oh god the blood. She told me, ordered me to go back, to tell you everything that's happened to us. I told her that you wouldn't want to know, that you wouldn't want to see what we've seen. But, she said it's the right thing,......to save the world. As Michael would say, what a load of horse crap!!"   
A laughing sob escaped his lips. Maria looked up at him.   
"We have to know, you didn't come back for nothing."   
"You really want to see yourself die Maria? Do you? If I could go back I would stop myself from watching you die. You were the one that held us together, the glue. The night you died, was the night that our whole world started to fall apart."   
"Tell us, please" Liz looked up at him with sad eyes.   
Future Max sighed, Liz's voice was ringing in his ears......... 'they deserve to know, you have to show them' ..............   
"I can do better than tell you, I can show you. Hold hands. Our story begins about four months from now."   
The group found themselves being transported; it was as if they were watching a film from their memories.

That's it. Please review, i'd really appreciate it. Also, if you'd like to see some things happen in the story, tell me and i'll see if i can incorporate it. Thanx xxx


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N:** This story is meant to feature all couples but i'm a candy fan, so if it centres on m/m too much, i'm sorry but it can't be helped.

**Chapter 2.**

Maria and Kyle were walking down the street together, it was evening time, around 8.30, and Roswell was being enveloped in darkness.  
"I cannot believe our parents are getting married, my mom is way too old for all this."  
"Yeah it's weird. Dad's getting really giddy lately too, but I've always wanted a sister."  
"Yeah so have I, haha."  
"Hey, cheeky. So, I saw Michael today."  
"Yeah well, that's your business....."  
"C'mon Maria, it can't be that bad. He's a good guy."  
Maria snorted.  
"Weren't Max and Liz supposed to meet us here?"  
Max and Liz had eloped about 2 months beforehand and had come home recently.  
"Don't try to change the subject Maria."  
"Well, you stop trying to defend Michael then!!"  
"Fine"  
He paused, thinking of what to say next.  
"I'm just saying he deserves a second chance."  
Maria threw up her arms in exasperation.  
"KYLE!! Will you stop it? And don't talk about second chances 'cause Michael's on like his eleventh."  
"Huh."  
"Just 'cause he's one of your guy buddies..." Maria shuddered, "Whoa, did you feel that?"  
"What?"  
"That chill."  
Maria's head turned and Kyle stepped in front of her. BANG. Kyle's body gave a sudden jerk and he fell on top of Maria, she put her arms out to stop him, and caught his arm as he fell to the ground.  
"Kyle," she said shaking him, "KYLE, KYLE!!! Can you hear me?? Kyle!!!"  
That's when she noticed the blood. It was spouting from where the bullet entered his head and her stomach gave a turn. She looked down at her clothes and found that she was covered in his blood.  
"Oh my god." She whispered.  
Just then, Liz and Max rounded the corner. When they saw her on the ground they ran towards her.  
"MARIA!!!"  
"What happened?"  
"We were....walking...and gun....bullet, oh god....it was aimed at me Liz, it was aimed at me, Kyle........oh god, oh god." sobs racked through her body.  
"Maria, run, go somewhere, anywhere just get out of here, you're in danger."  
"Max......"  
"GO!!"  
Maria ran as fast as she could through the deserted streets, her feet brought her through familiar territory and right to a door. She banged on the door, without thinking, her mind was in turmoil. The sound of the gunshot was ringing in her ears. She could hear her heartbeat thudding inside her head. She kept banging on the door until she heard movement inside.  
"Alright, ALRIGHT!! I'm coming!!!......."  
The door opened and Michael stood before her. His face showed his anger and he didn't notice that something was wrong.  
"MARIA!!" his anger changed to concern when he saw the blood on her clothes.  
"Jesus, what happened? Are you hurt?"  
He took her into his arms and brought her inside.  
"It's not mine," her whisper was inaudible  
"What?"  
"It's not my blood, its Kyle's, he's dead."

**A/N:** Yeah, short chapter. Sorry to all Kyle fans but i did try to keep it short to spare you the torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

She said it as if she was in a trance. Michael had never seen her like this before. She just sat there, staring into nothing, replaying the night's events in her head.  
"The bullet was meant for me, Michael, I was supposed to die tonight."  
Michael reeled. The information hit him like a steel punch to his stomach. He walked towards the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the shower. He got one of his favourite shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Kyle was dead. The information kept hitting him in waves.  
"Here, the shower's on and you should put these on when you're done."  
He handed her the clothes and helped her towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and Michael made his way toward the couch. 'Maria could have died tonight' the thought made him shudder, a horrible mental picture of Maria lying on the sidewalk in a pool of her own blood exploded into his brain. A knock on the door pulled Michael back to reality. He walked towards the door in two strides.  
"Max, Liz."  
Liz stepped in through the door.  
"Is Maria ok?"  
"She's in the shower."  
Max sat down and put his head in his hands. Liz sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. He looked up and tried to comfort her with a smile. Her bottom lip trembled, she knew what this meant; they were going to have to leave Roswell. Max turned and looked at Michael.  
"I called Isabelle and Alex; they're on their way over."  
Michael nodded.  
"We're leaving, right? I mean, it would be stupid to stay here, right?" Michael asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Oh come on Max!!! Maria told me that the bullet was meant for her, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna stay here and watch her die the next time. So, as soon as Maria gets out here, I'm gonna take her home, she's gonna pack a bag, and we're gonna leave, tonight."  
Liz watched Max's expression as he took in this information.  
"Michael, I know how you feel. And yes, she could have died. But we can't split as a group. Now, more than ever, we need to stick together. Don't rush anything. We need to plan this, to keep everyone safe."  
Max wished Alex and Isabelle would hurry up, he needed them all here, as a group.  
"Bullshit Max!!! We need to go as soon as we can."  
Michael was advancing towards Max. Liz had never seen him this angry. She saw the bathroom door open and Maria emerged. She looked small and tired in Michael's clothes and her wet hair was tied into a messy bun away from her face. Her face had the expression of someone with a tormented soul, and Liz wished she could take away everything she had seen tonight.  
"Michael?" a timid voice echoed from behind him.  
He turned around and saw her standing there. Michael scratched his eyebrow and walked towards her. He could tell by her eyes that she needed to be comforted. Those blue eyes that always looked so happy and warm were now pained and tortured. Those eyes that Michael could read like a book, they told him that she was hurt and it ripped him to shreds inside. Usually, he caused her pain.  
"I heard yelling."  
He enveloped her in his arms.  
"Michael, please tell me this is a dream, it's just a dream."  
He looked at her again, studying her and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek.  
"I wish it was" he whispered, "Maria, I'm so sorry."  
He kissed her gently on the lips and she quivered in his arms.  
"Isabelle and Alex are outside." Liz said, her hand on the curtain at the window. Isabelle was the first to enter the room. Her hair was tousled, like she had just woken up, her eyes were red and puffy, with tear stains running down her cheeks. She walked purposefully towards Maria, ignoring everyone else gathered in the room, and embraced her like a sister. They stood there for several moments, crying into each other, being comforted by the other's sorrow. Alex looked mournful, he stared at his feet and only looked up to acknowledge his friends presence. Liz watched him carefully and saw flashes of anger in his eyes. 'Of course he's angry', she thought to herself, 'one of his best friends is dead.'  
"I just can't believe it," Isabelle sobbed, "he can't be dead."  
"He is...."  
"Max, what did you do with his body?"  
"We hid it, in the cave. Now that you're all here, we need to talk about what we're gonna do."  
"We should get out of Roswell, like I said, we're all in danger here, we don't even know who did this."  
Michael's temper was getting the better of him. He knew what was best for him and Maria, and he was sick of Max playing leader, acting like he could solve all their problems.  
"Michael's right, we should leave, and soon. Alex and I were discussing it on the way over, it would be best for all of us. We'll need help, have you told Sheriff Valenti about Kyle?"  
Max found it hard to breathe. 'How could I have forgotten about Sheriff Valenti? How am I gonna tell him that his only son is dead?'  
"Well, Max? Have you?"  
"No Is, not yet."  
"Well don't you think you should tell him that his son is dead?!?!"  
"Isabelle," Liz cried, "this isn't the time to be screaming at each other. An innocent man is dead!!! OUR FRIEND is dead!!! Max and I know who did it, we followed him, and Max killed him, but not before we got information. It's true; he did target Maria, because he knew she was connected "to the Royal Four". He was a Skin. He was working for Kivar. They're after us, ALL of us. We're in this together. Because, to them, we are ALL gonna meet the same fate!!!"  
Silence met Liz's speech and the group finally realised what they were dealing with; a threat on their lives, all of their lives. Max stood up.  
"I don't mean to sound harsh, but you all know what this means, don't you? We can't worry about Kyle, he was my friend just as much as he was yours. But he's dead, there's nothing we can do about that. We have to worry about ourselves now, make sure we stay alive. I think I should tell Sheriff Valenti and then we will all go to see him, we should then pack some bags and get out of here."  
"Yeah, we should leave, but tonight? What about our parents?" Isabelle's eyes were welling up, "shouldn't we tell them?"  
Max felt responsible for her grief. He was going to have to tear his sister away from her stability, her rock: their parents.  
"Is, they're probably asleep now, we should let them rest. We can leave a note, and we'll call regularly."  
She said nothing but nodded her head, and gave a false smile, letting him think that she would be fine. But the knowledge that she would probably never see her mom and dad again was killing her.  
"I think we should go now. We're gonna need three cars, something like the jeep, preferably. We should make three groups of two: Me and Liz, Isabelle and Alex, and Michael and Maria. Steal cars, borrow them, do anything you have to, just get them. Then change the licence plates and colour, and meet me in the Crashdown in an hour, everyone ok with that?"  
They all nodded. Isabelle and Alex walked towards the door. Michael took Maria's arm to follow them. Max stopped them.  
"Just stay safe, ok?"  
They went outside and the three groups went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"It can't be true......... it just can't."  
Max found it hard to look Valenti in the eye.  
"I'm so sorry. I was there, I witnessed it. Liz was there too, and Maria."  
Valenti looked in her direction. She was talking to Isabelle and was obviously upset. Everyone had gathered in the Crashdown about 5 minutes earlier. They all had their bags packed and transport sorted out. Valenti began to realise that what Max had been saying for the last half an hour was true, his son was dead.  
"I know it's difficult to understand, and you know that Kyle was very important to me, to all of us. But we need your help to leave Roswell. Our lives are in danger."  
Valenti was looking intently at Max. He was deadly serious.  
"All of you?"  
"Yes."  
Valenti looked around at the group again, Alex, Isabelle, Maria and Michael were in a corner whispering to each other and Liz was sitting behind the counter, staring at Max and Valenti, wishing everything would go back to the way it was.  
"Sheriff?"  
Valenti found it hard to believe that the kids in this room were the same ones he had seen earlier that evening. They had been so happy; his son had been among them.  
"Sheriff?"  
"Wha........Max, sorry,.....I"  
"I know. I'm sorry, but we have to leave Roswell tonight. If we don't.......well, .........you'll not only have lost a son, but you'll lose a daughter."  
Valenti looked again at Maria. Her face was in her hands and Alex's hand was on her shoulder. 'A daughter' he thought, 'I have to keep my daughter safe.'  
"Don't worry Max, I'll take care of it."  
Max handed him the letters, addressed to The Evans, The Whitmans, The Parkers and The (soon to be) Valentis.  
Max stood up and so did the Sheriff. Seeing this, the others decided to gather their things.  
As they were leaving, Valenti cleared his throat.  
"Goodbye everyone, uhm, I know this is hard for you, to have to leave your homes, and your families, but I'm sure they'd want you safe," his voice quivered slightly, "I'm sure Kyle would have wanted the same. It's been a pleasure to know you, all of you. Oh and Michael" Michael looked up at him, "take care of my daughter."  
Maria smiled at him, dropped her bag, and hugged him. He HAD been a father to her, and she loved him like one. She moved away and grabbed her bag.  
"I will, sir."  
The group made their way outside and put their things in their prospective cars. Valenti watched them from the doorway. They waved sadly as the cars drove off into the night and he clutched the letters tighter in his hands. He had not lost two children, but seven tonight, and that thought made him feel lonelier than he'd ever felt before. The shock of losing Kyle was beginning to wear off and the reality of what had happened to his beloved son was slowly sinking in. He slid to the ground and let the sobs overtake his body.

**A/N:** Another really, really ridiculously (i love Zoolander don't you?) short chapter. But there's not a whole lot you can say about the Sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have to say, this is my favourite chapter, so far. I thought of it while i was at work (stacking shelves in a supermarket) i call it ' inspirations from a ketchup bottle'. On a serious note, it really makes me happy to see so many fans still out there (campaigning for the movie and the like) it just makes you realise what a great show it was and how much people miss it.

**Chapter 5.**

Two Years Later: New York

The clerk behind the counter looked up as a young woman entered the gas station. He was glad she was a woman, his last customer had been a fat balding man, and that was 4 hours ago. 'Oh the joys of working in the middle of nowhere' he thought to himself. His attention turned back to the magazine he was reading. A sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"Hi."  
He looked up. She had taken off the sunglasses she had been wearing and was looking him straight in the eye. His breath caught in his throat and he was so intent to stare at her that he didn't hear the bell ring at the top of the door, signalling that someone had entered the store. Nor did he notice the small sparks at the wire ends of the security cameras.  
"Hi."  
She smiled, relieved that he had acknowledged her presence. 'He's young,' she thought, 'this is gonna be like taking candy from a baby.' She had already noticed his keen interest in her and she started playing with the ends of her shoulder length brown hair.  
"My name's Lucy."  
She put out her hand, causing him to walk towards her and shake it.  
"I'm Todd."  
She leaned over the counter and closer to him.  
"Really, 'cause your badge says that you're Fred."  
His cheeks reddened. 'Oh this is great, easier than I thought.'  
"I couldn't find mine so I swapped with my colleague."  
"Hmm, cute."  
She was very attractive, petite, but confident. He would have guessed early twenties. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and perfect teeth. Her jeans hugged her figure and her low – cut top showed off her cleavage. The knee length brown leather jacket added to the effect.  
"So, uhm, can I get you something?"  
"Yeah, Todd," she emphasised his name, making him even more red.  
Two years of doing this type of thing had taught her some tricks.  
"I'd like a packet of cigarettes please."  
She had caught him staring at her chest and winked at him. She deliberately didn't name the brand of cigarettes and instead directed him playfully while looking around her for a diversion. The postcards by her right hand were perfect. When he finally picked up the cigarettes, she handed him the money. He opened the register to give her, her change.  
"So, Todd, what age are you..........oh no look what I did. Oh my God I'm so sorry."  
She had hit the stand of postcards causing them to scatter across the floor. Todd rushed to help her, leaving the register drawer open. A man, who had been looking at the magazines stuffed one inside his jacket and strode up to the register. He emptied the drawer without a sound and noticed a little safe under the counter; he grabbed it and went straight out the door.  
"You know what Todd, you're doing such a great job, I think you can handle the rest."  
"Uhm, ok."  
"Thanks, you're sweet, it's been fun."  
She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door, leaving him grinning from ear to ear. He stared after her with awe and longing. He wanted to know who this mysterious woman was and he wanted to see her again.  
  
Once she got outside she lit up one of the cigarettes. She rounded the corner and let the nicotine calm her nerves. She saw him waiting for her, leaning against the wall. He had the car keys in his hand and the look on his face told her he was pissed. When she neared him, he grabbed her by the elbow and walked her the rest of the journey.  
"I can walk by myself you know Michael," she whispered furiously.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing? Why the fuck did you take so long?"  
"He was a kid, what was I supposed to do? And standing by the magazine rack? What, were you just waiting for him to notice you?"  
"I got the money didn't I?"  
"Yes, and I helped you get that money, so what's your problem?"  
She opened the passenger door and climbed in. She pulled down the overhead mirror while Michael started the car. It didn't take her long to take out the coloured contact lenses and she smiled at herself when her own blue eyes stared back at her.  
"My problem, Maria, is that the guy was drooling all over you and you just let him."  
"Jealousy doesn't suit you Michael."  
She was in the process of taking off her wig. Her blonde curly hair now fell loosely past her shoulders, and she felt as if she had been set free. She would have gotten Issy to do her hair, if they had told everyone else what they were doing. It was just something she and Michael did, it was their thing. He had gotten up in the middle of the night and said "Maria we're low on funds", and that was it, they were off. They had driven for hours out of the city, and Maria couldn't wait to get home.  
"What magazine did you swipe anyway?"  
"TV guide" he said while throwing it to her.  
He was majorly pissed but she shrugged it off, she'd make it up to him later. They sat in silence for most of the journey until she spotted the little safe. She took it and started to fiddle with the lock.  
"Hey, be careful with that."  
"Sorry, I didn't know it was made of gold."  
She got Michael's pen knife out of his jacket and she glanced up at him. His eyes were set firmly on the road. She began to open the lock. After a couple of minutes, it flew open and her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside.  
"Holy Shit!!!!! Michael!!!!"  
Her exclamation caused him to swerve the car and he was lucky that he didn't cause a pile up. He drove to the hard shoulder and parked the car. He turned off the engine, took a deep breath.  
"For fuck's sake MARIA!!!......"  
"There must be 5 or 6 grand in here."  
"WHa....?"  
He grabbed the money; it was tied together with elastic. He looked at her thoughtfully.  
"Why would a little gas station, have all this money?"  
"Maybe Fred was saving it for something special?? Who cares, it's ours now!!"  
She looked at him hopefully.  
"Well...., I don't know, we'll have to tell the others, think about it carefully."  
"Michael, can you hear what you're saying?"  
She gasped.  
"What?"  
"You're turning into Max!!"  
"Get real. OK, we tell them, that we uh, went out, and uh we found $3,000 on the street...and we..."  
"Michael, sweetie, uhm, that sounds just great but they are not gonna believe that we FOUND $3,000 ON THE STREET!!!"  
"Ok, so we tell the truth, that we found $3,000 in the little safety box thing under the counter......"  
"Hold on a minute, 3?"  
"Yeah, well, we did the hard work, we deserve a little bonus."  
She stared up at him and slowly a grin appeared across her face. She crawled on top of him and started kissing him in the car.  
"Baby, you're a genius."  
He shrugged.  
"I know."  
She laughed and crashed her lips onto his again.

**A/N:** Gotcha!! You thought Lucy was Liz, didn't ya? Didn't ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I meant to thank mmcandygoodness for reviewing. First reviewer!! Yay!! And the story was liked!! Yay!! Thank you so much - xxx

**Chapter 6.**

Max looked at his watch.  
"Where the hell are they?"  
The others looked up wordlessly and then all looked back at their feet again. Liz walked over to Max and took his hands.  
"I'm sure they're fine."  
Max looked deeply into his wife's eyes. 'His wife', it still thrilled to think of Liz as his wife.  
"I mean, both of them, slightly irresponsible ....okay yes. But deadly, life threatening, no ....well...no, definitely not."  
Max smiled at her, the warmth he felt from her eyes was amazing; he could just stand there for hours basking in the heat of her. The background noise of Isabelle and Alex playfully teasing each other had escalated. Alex had asked Isabelle to marry him a couple of months ago, and they planned to wed soon after they defeated the skins. Max looked up as he heard the swerving of a car outside.  
"Uhm, I think that's them."  
The banging of car doors and laughter and singing could be heard on the street. Max looked at his watch again. 3.34 am. They had been gone since early hours the night before. He was worried sick. The door swung open and Maria walked in carrying a bottle of gin in her hand. Michael's arm was around her shoulders. She was singing 'New York, New York' at the top of her lungs and Michael was bent double in hysterics. It was obvious they had been drinking, and the smell of spirits was intoxicating. When they saw everyone standing there, their laughter faded away.  
"Where THE HELL were YOU?"  
Maria turned to Michael, she was grinning at him.  
"Everyone, this is Michael Guerin....heehee, Michael, heehee, I'd like you to meet my father, Max."  
Michael snorted and laughed uncontrollably yet again. He went very serious suddenly, and stood up straight.  
"Now, Maria, this is serious, not a laughing matter."  
She looked at him as if he were nuts. And they both burst into hysterics again. Liz walked towards them, her eyes were searching.  
"Maria, is this where you've been, in a bar for 24 hours? We were so worried, we thought the skins had........."  
"No, No Lizzie, we went to this little gas station store right, to get some cash."  
Michael squeezed his ass between Alex and Isabelle and opened the t.v guide. They both looked over his shoulders, intrigued. He looked immensely proud.  
"And Michael spotted this safe, and Liz, oh my god; it had $3,000 in it!"  
Everyone looked up, Michael pulled out the safe from the bag he'd been carrying and took out the money. They gazed at it in awe. Michael handed the money to Max.  
"What you wanna do with it Maxwell?"  
Max walked towards the little kitchen, which was behind a counter. He took a cookie jar out of the back of the cupboard and put the money inside. He turned and looked at everyone; they looked back at him expectantly.  
"I think we should all get some sleep."  
They took his word as Gospel, even if they didn't like it. Alex looked glum as they all set off towards their prospective rooms. Michael put his hand on his shoulder.  
"C'mon Al, you didn't expect him to throw a party did you?"  
He turned and followed Maria in to their room. Alex turned to Isabelle; she was standing behind him and she rested her chin on his shoulder. He watched as Liz and Max smiled at each other and closed their bedroom door.  
"Whatcha thinking baby?"  
"Nothing, I'm just tired......"  
"Me too, c'mon lets get some rest."  
As Alex closed the door behind them his thoughts returned to the subject that was troubling him. He was sure Michael and Maria wouldn't mind. He was pretty sure Michael would tell him to go ahead anyway. But he couldn't help feeling that Max would say no, to the suggestion of buying Isabelle an engagement ring with the money. She was his world; he'd do anything for her. His thoughts were broken by Maria's giggling from the room next door. Alex sighed; he'd ask Michael in the morning, even with a hangover, he'd probably still make sense.

**A/N:** Aww, Alex and Issy, so sweet. I decided i had to include them somewhere because i think that there aren't enough A/I fanfics out there and there definately wasn't enough of them in the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed. This being my first fanfic, i was kinda nervous but you guys are the best. Mwah!!!

**Chapter 7.**

Michael woke suddenly and turned to his right. He slammed his fist down hard on the radio. The music had gone and the only sound was Maria's breathing on his left. The light peered through the window, and he looked at the clock; 9.30.  
"Aw geez," he muttered  
He went to sit up, but his head started spinning so he lay down again. Colours swirled in front of his eyes and he waited until the dizziness had gone and tried to sit up again. He sat on the edge of the bed for a couple of minutes and held his head in his hands. The empty bottle of gin on the floor brought back a flood of memories and he stood up to gather his clothes and get dressed. He tried to put to put his leg in his jeans and started hopping as his leg got stuck, but he tripped and fell over. The sound made Maria sit up. She looked at him, puzzled. Her face started to take on an awful shade of green. She jumped out of bed and opened the door and ran down the hall. He could hear her open the bathroom door and slam it shut again. He was still trying to get the jeans on, while rolling around on the floor. On his way out the door, he grabbed his shirt. He walked out to the kitchen and saw Alex sitting on one of the barstools at the counter. Michael walked straight to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice. He drank straight from the carton and put it back in the fridge.  
"What up Al?"  
Alex looked at him.  
"Are you ok? You were pretty put out of it last night."  
"I'm as fresh as a daisy Alex. I've found that, as I get older, I can hold my drink a lot better. It's great, uh; Big M ain't feeling so well though."  
Alex sniggered, a couple of weeks back, the girls had gone on a night out, apparently the guy at the bar they had gone to started to call her Big M, because some guy had tried to come on to her, it ended up, she'd broken his nose. Michael had started to boast that he'd shown her that move. He sighed, a smile still playing about his lips; he really did have a great family, even if they were on the run. Alex took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again.  
"Spit it out man, I ain't got all day."  
Alex smirked, Max and Michael had become like brothers to him.  
"Michael, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, ask away."  
"What d'you think Max would say if I asked if I could get an engagement ring for Is?"  
Michael stared at him, 'Shit, he was serious.'  
"The truth?"  
"The truth Michael."  
"I think he'd say no, man."  
Alex sighed; he'd been expecting that answer.  
"Look, Alex, you know my views on marriage, it's a load o' horsecrap, but maybe you should ask him anyway, I mean if you really love her, then I wouldn't have a problem. I don't think Maria would either. But to be honest, who needs a piece of paper?"  
"I do. But what if you're right? What if he says no?"  
"Then take the cash anyway."  
He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
"I knew you'd say that."  
Michael turned to him with his sarcastic face.  
"You know me so well."  
Alex still looked downhearted.  
"And you know, it wouldn't even be all of it, just something small, so she could ...I don't know."  
"Don't worry man, we'll figure something out."  
They sat for a couple of minutes in silence. Max walked past them. Michael elbowed Alex and whispered.  
"Go ask him now."  
Michael practically pushed him off of his seat. As Alex was walking toward the door that led onto the back porch, he could see Maria from the corner of his eye, stumble out of the bathroom down the hall, put her hand to her mouth and stumble back in again. He turned round to Michael, who was standing in front of the open door of the fridge.  
"Uh, Michael?"  
Michael looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"You sure she's gonna be ok?"  
He smirked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
He turned is attention back to the fridge. Alex left him inside with the sound of Maria's retching in the background. As he closed the door behind him, Alex could see Max at the side of the house. Isabelle had been giving out non-stop about the state of the roses at the side of the house, so Max decided to fix them with his powers.  
"Hey Max."  
Max looked up, and quickly changed the look of surprise on his face, to that of warmth.  
"Mornin'"  
Alex dug his hands deep into his pockets.  
"Something botherin' ya?"  
"Um, no, no, not at all....well, yeah actually, you see....."  
Max turned toward him to give him his full attention. He couldn't help noticing that Max always had that look of patience about him, it was his stature or something, like a father would.  
"You know how me and Isabelle, well, you know how we wanna get married?"  
Max nodded. He kinda looked like a puppy, a nice, easy going, loyal puppy. Alex could hear Maria's giggle in his head, 'it's like something she'd think, I'm spending wahay to much time with that girl.' Alex suddenly had a horrifying thought, 'what if, spending too much time with Maria had an adverse affect on Michael. Okay, you're totally getting off the subject now Al, get a grip!' Alex shook his head, as if to get rid of his thoughts.  
"Alex?"  
"Yeah, as I was saying. That money, that the guys got yesterday, I was wondering if, maybe, and only maybe, 'cause it's up to you, you know Max, you're the boss here and I....."  
"Alex!"  
"Yeah, well, can I get Isabelle a ring with the money? I mean not all of it, just a little bit, you know, just something she can have to kinda prove........stuff."  
Max took a deep breath, Alex knew what was coming.  
"But Alex, what if something happened someday? I mean, you know all I want is for my sister to be happy, but what if we got into trouble? What if we needed that money?"  
"Max, we can't live our lives on what ifs....."  
"I know but, would you really value a ring more than my life, yours, even Isabelle's. What if, it were life and death."  
'Shit he's good,' Alex thought, 'but I still don't have the money for the fucking ring!'  
"Yeah, you know what Max? You're right, you're totally right.........and I...it was a stupid thought, I just wanted, god, I don't know........"  
"No Alex, don't say that, it was a brilliant thought, just be patient, when we have all this over then........."  
"Yeah, yeah, listen Max, thanks, for uh, hearing me out."  
Alex shook his hand and he could've sworn he'd seen a look of relief cross his face.  
"No problem, we're cool, right?"  
"Of course, of course, no worries."  
Alex backed away, making his way toward the house. No worries, but he was furious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** To all A/I fans; I tried and this was the best i could do - sorry.

**Chapter 8.**

"Michael, just fix it!!"  
"Fix what?"  
Maria gave him a look.  
"ME, you idiot, fix MEEEEE!!!"  
Michael smirked at her.  
"Oh honey," he took a deep breath, rested his hand on her cheek and gave her the most loving look he could.  
She smiled, that oh-michael-you-can-be-so-sweet smile.  
"Not even the power of all the people on my home planet could fix you."  
He smiled sweetly and returned to his pancakes.  
"Bastard" she muttered.  
"Why, thank you."  
She sat down next to him and let the tears come to her eyes.  
"But Michael, my head hurts so bad, please make it stop."  
She made her lower lip tremble for added effect. He turned around to look at her. She could see his face soften slightly, but then her plan failed.  
"No, I think I'll let you suffer, I mean it's your own fault that you drank that much."  
She exploded.  
"BUT that wasn't my fault; it was you, all you!! You always do this to me, you throw me to the gutter and then you won't help me out."  
"Hey, that's a nice metaphor for what you're feeling right now."  
"Michael...."  
"And where the hell do you get off saying it's my fault....."  
"You are such an assho...."  
"I spend all my time trying to protect you......"  
"Protect me? What the fuc......."  
".......thanks I get........."  
"......delusional......"  
"........reality check Mar........"  
"......one crazy son of a........"  
"Do you mind if I interrupt here?"  
They turned around to face a very glum looking Alex.  
"He said no."  
Michael gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Sorry, man...I..."  
"Hey, ogre, shut up. Alex, who said no to who now?"  
"Max said no to me about the whole engagement ring idea."  
"I'll go talk to him."  
"No, Maria you don't have to do that. It.......I should have never gotten my hopes up."  
Maria looked like she was gonna cry.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, Alex, I'm fine. It's just marriage, wow, it's a beautiful thing y'know."  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
"And you would think that why?"  
"Look, Michael, just because we're all not thoughtless, insensitive jerks like you...."  
"Whoa, whoa, that's a bit harsh there Maria, you might hurt my feelings."  
He started to walk away.  
"Wait, you wait mister, did you hear me, and I'm not finished with you!!! Michael!!!"  
Their bedroom door slammed shut behind them. Their argument reduced to muffled voices. Alex sighed, he finally had the girl of his dreams but, wait there was a battle to be won. 'Just my luck.'  
"Good morning handsome."  
"Hey, hey...how're you feeling?"  
Isabelle looked puzzled.  
"Great, why wouldn't I be?"  
"No reason."  
"Alex what's wrong?"  
She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed in the scent of him. She felt warm and protected and most importantly...loved. This is what she had wanted her whole life. Her life wasn't normal, she wasn't normal, her family wasn't normal, but it didn't matter as long as she had Alex to share it all with. She thought back to when he proposed. He had said...  
'Alex without Isabelle is a night without stars and I want our sky to twinkle forever.'  
She had wanted this so badly, she always thought her dream was to be an ordinary girl, but she realised that it wasn't. She wanted to be accepted, but for who she was and not what she wanted to be. 'What would I do without him? How would I live?' She smiled to herself, for the first time in her life she was happy, amidst chaos.  
"Nothing's wrong, I just......I...I love you Isabelle, always have, and always will."  
"I love you too, all I need is you."  
He kissed her, a sweet, gentle Alex kiss. She was reminded of everything they had been through together, how scared she was in the beginning that being who she was might turn him against her. For a minute, she was in Roswell, camping with Alex by her side staring at the stars. A crash from down the hall brought her back to her senses.  
"You think one of them is dead yet?"  
"Nah, I think we'd hear a scream or something."  
AAAHHHH.  
"Ok, I think we better check that out."  
Alex led Isabelle down the hall and knocked on Michael and Maria's door. The door burst open and Maria flung herself at him.  
"Alex, oh Isabelle, he's got a mouse and he put it on my pillow!!"  
She was hopping from one foot to the other and shaking her arms as if trying to get something off her.  
"Maria, it's a joke shop mouse."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I was with him when he bought it."  
Michael collapsed on to the bed. They couldn't hear his laughter but from the way he was shaking, they could tell.  
"OOOOOhhh you are so dead!!"  
She slammed the door before Alex could say another word and walked slowly towards the bed. He sat up.  
"Yeah, what you gonna do?"  
"Make you sleep on the couch for the next two months."  
Michael gulped.  
"Ok, I give."  
"Good."  
"So, you like my idea?"  
"Yeah, it's actually kinda sweet. I mean how much can a ring cost anyway?"  
"I don't know but I'm thinking 500 each so that will leave us with 2000 altogether."  
"Wanna go tell him now?"  
Michael shrugged and opened the door. Maria looked under the bed and took a bundle of money that was shoved between the mattress and the bed rail. She counted out $1000 and put the rest back.  
"He better get a nice one y'know, I'm thinking maybe I should..."  
"NO."  
"Geez, take a chill pill Mikey G."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why, d'you miss your home wrecker?"  
"Maria.........."  
"Michael......."  
They walked into the living room; Alex and Isabelle were sitting on the couch watching t.v.  
"Al, a word?"  
Alex looked up and moved from the couch. They walked him to the hallway and began whispering, their hushed tones receiving intriguing looks from Isabelle.  
"You know about your, um, situation, well I had the wonderful idea..."  
"We."  
"WE had the wonderful idea of lending you the money for the, thing that you want, to help your situation."  
Maria handed the money to him. He stared at the money in awe.  
"There must be, well, this is a lot...of...whoa. Guys, I can't take this, where did you get it?"  
"Who cares, it's yours. Just make Issy happy, promise?"  
"Ria, I...I don't know what to say."  
"Thank you might be a good place to start."  
"Thank, thank....you. Wow, God, I. Are you sure about this?"  
"Positive."  
The door to the living room opened and Alex immediately stuffed the cash in his pocket. It was Max.  
"Michael, can I talk to you?"  
Michael nodded and went outside.  
"Close the door."  
He closed it and after the familiar click he turned to face his friend.  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"Tonight."  
"What's tonight?"  
"Tuesday."  
"Very funny."  
"We leave tonight. Get your things ready, we leave at about three a.m."  
"Any idea when we'll be back?"  
"Nope, depends. And Michael, go to the trouble of telling Maria this time."  
"Yeah, sure."  
Max watched his retreating back and sighed. What they had to do was dangerous, very dangerous, but it was worth it to keep them safe. Max would rather risk his own life rather than see the lives of his family members threatened. And sometimes that meant overcoming fear. Fear of the enemy.

**A/N:** I know, i know, crap chapter. I'll try a lot harder next time, and i promis e it's gonna get to the good stuff soon, promise, scout's honour. I was up till 4 am writing this piece o' crap, so can you be understanding?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Max sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the alarm clock. The red light of the digits 2:52 gave the room an eerie glow. He stood up and walked to the window, pulling back the curtain to get a glimpse of the moon. He looked over his shoulder to his wife. The moonlight fell on her dark hair and to him, she was perfection. He stared at her for a while, she had a smile on her lips and he knew that she was awake but he let her think that she had him fooled. He had told her in private earlier that tonight was going to be one of those nights, that he would have to leave her again, but only for a short while. Alex, again, promised to take care of her and Max was always grateful to him in times like these. She was the reason for all this; she was his reason for everything. He would give his life for hers in a heartbeat. He walked towards the door and with one last glance, he said his silent goodbye.

Michael stood at the end of the bed, he hated doing this, he hated leaving her. He had contemplated writing a note, but decided against it, she was better off that way. He knew that every time he left like this, she got upset. This was his ritual; he got up, got dressed, packed a bag and stood at the end of the bed for 15 minutes. He studied her, every curve, every movement; he studied her closely, so that every time he closed his eyes, she was all that he could see. The only thing that worried him was that this memory of her was all he'd ever see of her again. That he would be killed and that she would never know how much she means to him, or worse, that he would come home to find her gone. He walked to her side and sat on the edge. He ran his hand through her hair and leaned his head towards hers.  
"I love you Maria, I promise I'll come home."  
He picked up his bag and didn't look back as he walked out the door.

"You ready?"  
Max was waiting for him in the kitchen.  
"Yeah..."  
"Good, let's go."  
Michael felt that familiar sinking in his stomach. The usual "what if's?" running through his mind. 'What if this is the last time? What if I just went back inside? What if...? What if...? What if...?'  
Max sensed his uneasiness. He turned around and gave him a smile. Michael smirked back. Max turned back and focused on his path, they had decided to walk, they always did, it was an unspoken rule. Michael wondered how Max was always so confident that things would work out fine, how he never felt afraid of what was out there. But what Michael didn't know was that Max was feeling exactly the same way he was.

"So, they left again?"  
Isabelle was sitting at the counter holding a mug of coffee in her hands. Liz was sitting across from her. They had been talking for the last hour.  
"Yeah. I thought Max would say good bye or something but he just stood there, I was kinda disappointed."  
She caught a glimpse of the the clock on the wall: 9:30.  
"Michael said that he told Maria this time."  
Liz gave Isabelle a look. Isabelle nodded, silently agreeing that more than likely, he didn't.  
"So what do you think we should say?"  
Liz shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.  
"I think we should just let her rest first, we'll just tell her when she wakes up."  
"You never know, he might have told her."  
"Doubtful."  
"Poor Ria, I'm so gonna kill him when he comes home."  
"We all say that every time Is, but when it comes down to it, maybe he thinks she's better off not knowing."  
"I don't know Liz, I mean, at least she'd know. It's wrong to leave her out in the cold like that."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking of Max and Michael, where they were, how they were doing. They knew that their whole lives rested on the shoulders of these two men. The sound of Maria's bedroom door creaking open sent thoughts flying through Liz's head. She knew that her friend was going to be heartbroken, ideas of comfort flashed before her eyes. She looked up when Maria entered the room. She knew immediately that something was wrong, she sensed it.  
"Hey Maria.."  
"Maria" Isabelle nodded and straight away stared back at her coffee.  
Maria's heart sank. She could feel the panic rising from the pit of her stomach.  
"Where is he? Oh my god, where is he?"  
They rose from their seats.  
"Calm down, okay everything's fine."  
Liz held her in her arms and slowly stroked her back.  
"Liz, I'm not five years old, tell me where he is."  
Maria's panic was turning to anger. How could he do this to her? Didn't she talk to him about this before? He wasn't supposed to leave her like this, he was supposed to warn her. Isabelle looked sympathetically at Maria.  
"You know where he is Maria."  
"Yes, I do, and from this moment, Michael Guerin is a dead man walking. I'm serious this time."  
"Sure..."  
Maria sat down at the counter. She wanted to do something, anything, to make him feel like she was right now. The image of her ripping all his Metallica shirts to shreds brought a smile to her face. Oh the pain!!! She started giggling softly.  
"Alex says he's gonna take us shopping for the day."  
Good ol' Alex, you could always count on him. The three women sat together in silence, wondering what life would be like without one of them there. They all held each other up. They were like a house of cards, without one, the whole house would fall. Max and Michael were out looking for the Skins whereabouts, risking their lives for their family. Alex would spend the coming days, comforting, supporting and caring in his role as sole protector while the others were gone. And Isabelle, Maria and Liz would be there for each other forever. Sisters, it meant more to them that they were this close by choice and they always would be. As long as the six of them had each other, they would make it. They would fight. They were determined. They would live.

**A/N:** Sorry, i haven't updated in a while, i was on holidays with my family. Please review, i'm really desperate. Luv ya xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

2 Years Later: All characters are now 23 years old.

The place was in flames. Red, Amber, Orange colour swept through the house as if a breeze was blowing. The smoke was thick and caught in your chest, squeezing your lungs, getting rid of every ounce of oxygen.  
"Liz, c'mon, quick we gotta get out of here."  
Max grabbed her arm and they ran to the back of the house. They quickly dumped their belongings out the window and then climbed out themselves.  
"Max, how could this happen, I mean, why didn't we know about this?"  
"They must've known we were on to them. They're getting smarter."  
They landed safely on the ground and made their way to the car, bags in tow. Fireballs were being thrown at them. Liz screamed as one narrowly missed her and landed at her feet. She jumped into the car as Max started the engine. They sped off into the night.

"Alex I'm so scared, I'm so scared."  
Alex held his fiancé in his arms and stroked her smooth blonde hair. They were hiding behind the fence of the house next door. They were trying to get out undetected but were finding it difficult.  
"Isabelle, I need you to be strong for me right now, ok? We can do this."  
He held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes were frantic and scared but the determination in his calmed her down, almost at once she felt safe.  
"I'm gonna go over to the car and I want you to follow close behind me, okay?"  
She nodded. Alex crouched down and made his way to the car. He looked behind him every two seconds to see if she was still there. His heart was beating so fast and his terror was so great that he could no longer feel her hand in his. When he got to the car he threw their things in. They were safe inside the car; it was only the starting of the engine that alerted the enemy to their presence. Alex looked at Isabelle and smiled, she smiled softly back. He put his foot on the gas and didn't take it off until they were out of sight.

Maria was trying to climb back up the drainpipe. Michael had a hold of her legs and was pulling her back down.  
"Michael, let me go, I have to get it," she started sobbing, "it's my mother's ring I have to get it."  
He pulled her to the ground and looked at her.  
"Maria, if we don't leave now, we will die! And I mean WE because I'm not leaving you on your own. Do you understand?"  
She nodded very slowly.  
"Good."  
He looked around him, you couldn't see anyone but he knew they were there. It was the feeling of hundreds of eyes watching your every move. The darkness and crackling of the fire gave him an eerie feeling.  
"We're gonna make a run for it, you ready?"  
She nodded again, wiping the tear track stains from her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and ran. When they reached the car, the skins came out of nowhere. One was on the other side of the car. Michael blasted him away. Another came from his side. Michael grabbed his arm and twisted behind him and punched the little button at the base of his back. He turned around to see if Maria was still behind him. She was a couple of feet away. He watched as she grabbed an arm from behind her and tossed the skin over her shoulder. He lay face down in front of her and she stepped on his back. Another came from behind her, one arm around her waist and the other around her neck.  
"Maria, duck!!"  
She brought her heel back up between the skins legs and fell to the ground. Michael blasted the skin. Maria hopped up off the ground and ran to her side of the car. Michael started the engine. As they drove off, Maria looked back at the house that had been their sixth home in four years. They had never been attacked though. Max and Michael had always come home and known when they were going to strike, they had always got out before anything could happen. Maria felt an overwhelming sadness. She had taken her mother's ring the night she had left, the night Kyle had died. Maria gulped down a sob. She had gone in to whisper a good bye to her sleeping mother and the ring had just been lying on her bedside table so she took it. She felt lonely without it on her finger. She looked over at Michael. He didn't look at her but instead held his right arm out to her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he placed his arm protectively around her.  
"It's okay now Maria, it's okay now."  
He stared out at the open road and she let the tears fall.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. All Maria fans - the next chapter's yours.


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
**A/N:** First off, i wanna thank all of you who reviewed, you know who you are.......and so do the rest of the world, i really appreciated everything you guys said, and seeing as this is my first fanfic, it meant an awful lot. Secondly, this chapter moves quite fast (not literally) so i suggest you listen to 'Outside' by Staind because that's what i listened to while writing it. This story is predominantly from Maria's POV and to those of you who are hoping and praying that Michael asks Maria to marry him, i can tell you right now that he doesn't (but he does kinda commit in another way) you'll see ;-) 

**Chapter 11.**  
  
"Well, I just don't want anything like that to happen again."  
Max looked at the others. They were sitting around a big table in an abandoned house on the other side of the city. This would be their new home. They had already begun to make it liveable. Some of the walls had been replastered and painted using their powers and they were lucky that there was some furniture still left in the house. These could be repaired using their powers.  
"I want to make sure that no one finds us here."  
Isabelle was looking around her seeing in her mind's eye what she could do with this place. Alex was looking closely at the table and picking away a piece of wood with his fingernail. Maria was staring straight ahead, her eyes glazed over as if she was in another time. Michael was trying to pay attention to Max but every few seconds his eyes would wander. Liz was the only one that was looking at Max expectantly.  
"You guys aren't listening to me. Why do I even try if you don't pay attention?"  
Isabelle looked up sharply.  
"Maybe you should stop trying then."  
Maria stood up suddenly, pushing her chair away from the table.  
"I'm gonna be sick."  
She opened every door on her way to the bathroom. Michael felt the stares and slowly he got out of his seat and followed her. Isabelle dragged Alex out of his seat and began to tell him what pieces of furniture to move where. She repaired them when they were in a position she was happy with. Max and Liz were the only ones left at the table.  
"Liz, I think that Michael and I are going to have to..."  
"I know, you have to, I understand."  
"Maybe tonight."  
"What? You're kidding. Tonight? Don't you think that's a little too soon Max, I mean, they're gonna be out there looking for you."  
"Liz, I have to, I have no choice. I have to keep this family safe."  
Liz looked down towards the direction Michael had gone.  
"I think that maybe you should talk to Michael first."  
Max nodded. He had been so frightened today and so relieved that everyone had escaped unharmed. He should have known that they would come. He would do anything to prevent that from happening again. And he was positive that Michael would too. Max gave Liz a pleading look and she nodded slowly back at him. He touched her shoulder as he left the table. He could see Michael at the end of the hall standing outside a door which he presumed was the bathroom. He was knocking on the door.  
"Maria, you can't stay in there all day you know."  
"Go away!"  
"No, I will not go away until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Michael, this is your fault I should never have come, I should have just stayed in Roswell and waited to die."  
Michael just stared at the door angrily, he could hear her begin to cry again from inside.  
"Maria you know what, if that's what you want, stay in there all day. Or better yet, go back to Roswell, I don't need you, see if I care!"  
He turned around to storm off and bumped into Max  
"Can we talk?"  
"Not now Maxwell I have other things on my mind."  
Max grabbed his arm as he was walking away.  
"This is important."  
Michael sighed angrily.  
"Fine, what is it?"  
"We need to leave again. Tonight, just to make sure they don't know where we are."  
"Max, I don't know, I mean, maybe we should wait it out for a while."  
"Michael, tonight."  
He said it in a commanding tone and Michael was too tired to fight back.  
"Okay, but I don't want this Max. I would prefer if we fought back once in a while."  
"That's too dangerous, you know that. 3 am, be ready."  
Michael watched Max's retreating back.  
"3 am, great."  
He said to himself. Inside the bathroom, Maria had her ear up to the door. The sound of Michael's footsteps down the hall told her that he was gone. She looked in the mirror and what she saw disgusted her. She hated the way she looked, she hated the tear tracks, she hated her tired eyes, her hair, everything, she hated it all. What Michael had said hit her hard. He hated her too, and now, he was leaving her again. She could feel a fresh batch of tears welling up behind her eyes. Something was wrong, she could feel it. 'I can't let him leave, I can't.' She turned to the shower, to her amazement there was running water. The shower would help; it would wash away all her worries. As she took off her clothes she felt like she was getting rid of herself. From now on, she was going to be strong, no more crying, no more torturing herself, no more fighting with Michael. Each article of clothing represented a weakness that she was ridding herself of. When she stepped out of this shower she was going to be a new person, a stronger Maria Deluca, she liked the sound of that. She smiled as she stepped into the shower and let the water wash away her tears.

2.45 am  
Michael sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the sweater over his head. He was just gonna go now; he was still angry at her. He wasn't gonna say goodbye, he wasn't gonna promise to come back, he was just gonna go. Max would probably be waiting for him anyway. He got up, picked up his bag and went for the door. He stopped before he opened it. He wasn't gonna look back, but he did, he couldn't resist. If only things had been easier, if they could still be in Roswell. He would probably have married her by now, he admitted that to himself a while back, but he'd never ever admit that to anyone else, especially her. He walked out the door and down the hall. Max stood up suddenly when he saw him.  
"I didn't expect you for another 15 minutes."  
"Yeah, well, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back right?"  
Max shrugged and fixed his bag on his back. He was about to say something when his eyes focused on something over Michael's shoulder. Seeing this, Michael turned around. And there she was. Standing with her arms folded. Max felt awkward.  
"I'll go outside, leave you two alone."  
Maria was angry.  
"Yeah, you do that Max."  
Michael scratched his eyebrow and waited for her to say something. His defences were up, if she started an argument, he'd be ready, she wasn't gonna win.  
"Michael," she took a breath, "please don't leave me."  
The air came out of him in a quick whoosh. He wasn't expecting that, a part of him wished she had started with....'Michael, you bastard.'....  
"Maria, I have to go, you know why."  
"But this is different; you shouldn't go, something is really wrong here, I can feel it. Something's gonna happen."  
He should be cold. Cold and Mean. That would do the trick. Then she'd hate him and that would be a good reason to go. They'd fight, he'd leave and when he came back, they'd make up, and everything would be ok.  
"I haven't got time for your "premonitions" right now, ok?"  
"Please, could you not be mean. I just, I need you here today."  
"Yeah, sure, I have to go."  
He turned away from her. What the hell was wrong with her? Why wasn't she fighting back?  
"Michael please........."  
The door slammed.  
"Jerk," she muttered to herself.  
She stayed there by herself for a while. She could still feel him in the room, like an aura he left for her whenever he went. She yawned and decided to go back to bed. She couldn't go to sleep though, the dreams kept her awake. Dreams so colourful and vivid, yet when she woke up she couldn't exactly remember them. She ended up lying there for the night staring at the ceiling. The morning sunshine illuminated the room and for a minute she thought she was dreaming again. But she still stayed there, in the same position she had been for hours. The sound of the others outside tempted her to leave the bed. And who could say no to temptation? When she walked outside to the kitchen, Liz and Isabelle were sitting there, yet again, talking about her she presumed. They looked up at her sympathetically.  
"Save it, I know they're gone, I don't need to be comforted, I'm fine."  
They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Isabelle cleared her throat.  
"We're going out for the day, you wanna come?"  
Somehow, a day with Isabelle, Alex and Liz treating her like a five year old who had lost her favourite toy didn't appeal to her.  
"You know Is, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I think I'll just rest for the day."  
Liz smiled, after four years, Maria was finally getting used to this.  
"That's a good idea Ria."  
Maria smiled back at her. She got a glass of water and went back to her room. She put the glass on the little table by the door. There was a little radio on the floor that Michael had swiped yesterday and she turned it on. Staind's Outside filled the room. She wanted to take the glass of water and smash it against the wall. But she was a new person. She looked at her self in the large mirror behind the door.  
"You're weak Maria. I mean, give it up girl. You can't deal with all this. You're not like them," she pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "no, don't you even think about crying. Ok, ok." She took a deep breath and took the glass of water; she looked at it for a while and then threw it against the wall. "Now, that felt better didn't it?" She heard the others getting ready to leave. "So I guess it's just you and me. Rest, yeah ri...."  
Something caught her eye. Something glowing from under her shirt. She pulled it up and looked down at her stomach.  
"Oh my god...."  
She looked at it in the mirror and reached out her hand to touch it. It glowed even brighter. She moved closer to the mirror so that she could make it out better. It was a little silver handprint, so small; you could barely even see it. She began to feel light headed. She heard the front door slam. Panicking, she opened the bedroom door; maybe she could still catch them.  
"Guys!!" she yelled, "Guys!!"  
At the end of the hall, she felt even worse. The house was empty.  
"I knew something was wrong," she whispered to herself, "I knew...."  
The room started spinning and suddenly she was on the ground. The pain was pulsing through her body. She was in agony.  
"MICHAEL!!!!"  
And then everything was black. 

**A/N:** I know it took a while to update but i hope you liked the finished product. Thanks again to everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that the terror that is school is back and it's my final year so i have to make up for 5 years of being too lazy to learn.

****

**Chapter 12**

"That was the best time I've had in so long."  
Isabelle laughed as she walked down the street. Alex was by her side with his arm draped over her shoulder, Liz walking slightly ahead of them. The atmosphere was very relaxed. They were happy again, the shock of having to leave so suddenly having melted away. Isabelle smiled to herself as Alex kissed her forehead. Her day had been wonderful, the company of Liz and Alex was all she needed to escape from this nightmare of a life. She was sorry Maria hadn't come though. They would have had so much fun together. Maria was the best to hang out with, Liz was great too, but sometimes she reminded Isabelle a little too much of Max. Maria wasn't afraid to whistle at a cute guy on the street, those kind of things always made Isabelle laugh, but Liz would never do anything like that. Max wouldn't like it. She loved them both dearly, but sometimes, she worried about Liz. All that time with her brother can't be good for a girl. They were approaching the house, and Isabelle was suddenly struck by how ugly it was. It was a gross shade of yellow, the walls were peeling and the garden was like a jungle. Isabelle wrinkled her nose in disgust. If you'd told her four years ago that she'd be living in a house like that, she would have laughed in your face. Although, if you told her she'd be living in a house like that AND engaged to Alex, she'd probably have kissed you. She looked up at him, he was staring straight ahead.  
"What time is it?" Liz asked.  
Alex looked at his watch.  
"11.30"  
The street lights gave the street an eerie glow and Isabelle shivered.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
They came up to the gate.  
"Ugh, even the gate is hanging by a thread. I'm telling you, we'd be safer with the skins. That house is going to collapse any minute."  
Liz laughed. Isabelle liked her laugh, it was genuine, infectious almost. Alex suddenly froze beside her, his eyes glued to the front door.  
"Alex?"  
He looked worried.  
"Why are there no lights on? Even when she goes to bed, she leaves at least one light on."  
Isabelle looked at Liz. Her eyes had widened, she looked like she was going to cry. Isabelle walked over and held her in her arms.  
"Lizzie, I'm sure she's fine, she just forgot."  
Her voice was quivering slightly. Fear began to take over her good mood.  
"You two stay here, I'm gonna take a look inside."  
Alex walked to the door, it wasn't locked and opened with a moan of the hinges. He stepped inside and Isabelle couldn't stand still, she was the one with the powers, not Alex, she should be going in there. The girls still had their arms wrapped around each other as they disobeyed Alex and followed him into the house. It was dark and very, very quiet. Alex felt around for the light switch and turned it on. The light hurt their eyes and they had to squint at first but they could make out that nothing had been moved, everything was just as they had left it.  
"Maria?"  
Alex whispered.  
"Maria?"  
He said it louder this time. It hit Isabelle suddenly, the house felt almostâ€dead. She let go of Liz and looked around. She ventured into the hallway and that's when she saw a pair of legs.  
"Oh my god!! Maria?? Guys, over here!!"  
She knelt down by her body. She was covered in a cold sweat and was still in her pyjamas. She could feel Alex and Liz's presence behind her. She could hear Liz's gasp. Alex came over from the other side and put his hands to his head.  
"Oh my god, oh my god..."  
Isabelle checked her pulse, and thanked the lord when she found it. Liz sat beside Isabelle, she was bawling.  
"What happened to her? Is she ok?"  
"She's still alive, I don't know what happened. I, just, what do we.."  
"Isabelle, can't you help her, heal her?"  
She looked up into his blue eyes.  
"Yeah, I, I can try."  
She put her hand on Maria's head and tried to make the connection. Impatience grew as she waited for the flash of images, but none came. She opened her eyes. 'Try again Isabelle, try again'. She sat there for a long time trying the make the connection. When she looked up again, Liz's eyes were the first thing she saw. They stared back at her, grief pouring from them in the form of tears.  
"Liz, I'm sorry, I can't do it, it's like a brick wall, I can't..."  
Her emotions were getting the better of her, she could feel the frustration and anger rising from the pit of her stomach. 'Why can't I heal her?? Why can't I heal one of my best friends??' She jumped when a hand closed around her wrist. She looked down, Maria's eyes were open, but they were colourless, white, not even white, a kind of grey colour.  
"Isabelle, help me, please help me."  
Maria's request came out in a choked sob, and just like that she was gone again. Except this time she started shaking violently. They tried to hold her down.  
"She's gonna hurt herself," Liz cried as she tried to hold down Maria's arms.  
Maria started screaming, she kept screaming and suddenly, there was silence, and her body was still once more. Alex bent down.  
"She knew you were there Is, she knew it was you trying to get in."  
Alex scooped Maria up in his arms and carried her to the couch. She was burning up now, so warm that Alex could still feel the heat off her even when he put her down.  
"What should we do?"  
Liz asked. She couldn't watch Maria die, not now, not after everything they'd been through. Isabelle lowered herself into an armchair and covered her face with her hands. Liz sat on the ground, between the armchair and the couch and held Maria's hand in her right and lay her left hand on Isabelle's arm. Alex was the only one standing now. He argued with himself over what to do, should he comfort the girls or go out and find Max and Michael? He looked up.  
"Michael's got to know. We have to tell him. Maybe Max could heal her."  
"How do we tell them Alex? They could be anywhere."  
"Isabelle you could dreamwalk."  
"But what if they're not asleep?"  
"You could try."  
She looked worried, this was their only hope and if it didn't work they'd have nothing to cling to. She was hesitant with her answer.  
"Okay."  
Liz looked up at her.  
"Just don't tell Michael."  
"Why not?"  
"You should tell Max. You know Michael, Is, he's likely to fly off the handle. If you tell Max, Max can explain to him nice and calmly. You know? It'd be better than just showing up in his head and telling him."  
"She's right, you should try Max."  
Isabelle nodded and focused on an image of her brother in her head. She connected instantly and when she arrived, he was sitting with his back turned to her. He was on the edge of a rooftop on one of the high rise buildings in the heart of the city looking up at the stars.  
"Max?"  
He turned suddenly.  
"Isabelle? What are you doing here?"  
He walked towards her.  
"Oh Max."  
She hugged him and broke down in his arms.  
"Is? Isabelle? Is everything okay? I told you only to contact me in emergencies."  
"Max, this is an emergency. Maria's really sick...I tried to connect, I tried to heal her...i can't, Max I can't."  
"Sick? How sick?"  
"It's not like anything I've seen before. Her eyes are kinda grey and, and her skin is really pale, she's got a fever." She took a quivered breath, she could taste the salty tears on her lips. "The worst thing is the connection Max, she won't let me connect. She's trapped, I don't know what to do. We need you."  
He was shocked. Worry and guilt coursed through him. How could he leave so soon? How could he make Michael leave? 'Michael, oh my god, he's going to be devastated.'  
"Max, I don't think she can last much longer."  
"Take me to her."  
She held his hand and immediately they were in the living room. It was like a still frame from five minutes beforehand, only Isabelle was standing by Max's side now and not in the armchair. Max saw Maria lying on the couch. She looked awful. He turned to face Isabelle.  
"Go back, Is. Tell the others to sit tight, Michael and I will be home soon."  
She nodded and disappeared. Once again, he was on the rooftop, staring up at the sky. It had been his way of saying goodnight to Liz, the brightest of all stars. 'I should really wake up now..;

He sat up with a jolt. His surroundings were the same as in the dream with a couple of exceptions. The little fire he and Michael had built using their powers was now reduced to ash. Max could tell that Michael was still awake. He was lying down on his sleeping bag with his head resting on his hands.  
"Bad dream, Maxwell?" Michael smirked.  
Max looked at his watch, it was almost 12.30. He took a deep breath.  
"Michael, I think you should sit down."  
Michael turned his head to the left to look at Max. Noting the expression on his face, he shrugged and sat up straight, after a few seconds, he coughed, prompting Max to begin.  
"Michael, I..."  
"Just spill, Max."  
"We have to go home, now."  
"What? Why?"  
"Look, Michael, just don't get too worried."  
"What is it? What happened?"  
"Isabelle came to my dream, she said that, she said..."  
Michael made a circling motion with his hand.  
"Maria's sick."  
Michael visibly paled.  
"How sick? You mean flu sick, or...?"  
"She suspects...alien, sick"  
He struggled for breath as his whole world came crashing down around him. He gulped.  
"She told me,...she told me something was wrong...that I, I shouldn't go"  
"I know, Michael, I was there."  
"Did you see her?"  
"Yes."  
"How did she look."  
He didn't want to lie to him.  
"Not good. We have to go back."  
Michael nodded and jumped up, and as quick as a flash he had all his stuff together. Max kept going over the images in his head. If Isabelle couldn't heal her, what made her think that he could? He looked at Michael. He looked almost as bad as Maria had looked on the couch. 'How could I do this? This was such a stupid idea.' The journey home wasn't easy, Michael was always a foot or so ahead. His determination to get home was shown clearly in his stride. Max had pity for him. 'What if it had been Liz?' He shuddered. Max didn't understand how Maria could get sick like this. Something must have happened to her during the fire. He walked while staring at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Michael quicken his pace. Max looked up, he could see the house at the ver top of the street and he started to run. Michael was ahead of him, he didn't even bother to open the gate, he just jumped it. Max opened the gate and closed it behind him. He walked morbidly up the steps. 'What if I can't heal her?' Michael was already inside. He was on the floor next to Maria. Liz stood in front of Max and wrapped her arms around him. He stood there, frozen, the happiness of his family rested on his shoulders. It wasn't a question of: should I heal her or not? It was: can I heal her or not? He walked to her and put his hand on her head. The warmth of relief spread through him when he felt the familiar connection. He was just about to heal her when he was flung across the room. His back hit the wall with a thud and he groaned as he slid down the wall.  
"MAX!!"  
Isabelle, Alex and Liz came rushing towards him. He stood up, gasping for breath. A silver glow caught his eye, it was coming from under Maria's shirt. Michael was staring at it. Max went over, he pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. There was a small silver blob. He touched it, nothing happened. Michael looked over, he put out his hand to touch it too. The minute his hand rested on it, he connected. He saw everything, Maria getting up, talking to the guys, calling out for help, screaming for him, he felt the pain she felt, it was agony, and then he saw it: a baby, his baby, a little girl, inside Maria. The second he release the connection, Maria sat up clutching her stomach. She looked at him, her eyes wide with pain and fear. He was stunned, this couldn't be happening, not now. The others looked at Michael expectantly. He turned again to Maria.  
"Maria, you're, you're"  
"Pregnant."

**A/N:** Sorry again, but good news is on the horizon...THE SIMS 2 IS OUT ON FRIDAY!!! Whoo Hooooooo!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** First of all, i want to thank all of you beautiful people who helped me through my writer's block (you know who you are, luv you!!). And i know that this chapter is quite short but i think it summed up what was wanted. And i also know, a little late than promised but hopefully you'll like it, fingers crossed.

**Chapter 13**

"WHAT??" Max yelled at them.  
"Woah, pregnant?"  
"Maria...." Liz whispered, "Why didn't you..."  
Maria sat on the edge of the couch, Michael was sitting on the floor next to her. She was staring at him, willing him to move, to say something, but now, all he was interested in, was the floor. She looked up at the others. Alex looked kinda shocked but not angry, Isabelle looked hopeful, Liz...well, she couldn't read Liz, maybe she was waiting for what Max had to say before she passed judgement and Max, well let's just say pissed isn't even the word.  
"How could you be so irresponsible? Michael?"  
Michael said nothing, he didn't even flinch, like Max hadn't said anything at all. But Maria stood up slowly, defensively.  
"How could you do this? Well you know what you have to do, right?"  
"What would that be Max?" Maria asked.  
Michael was now upright too, pacing a little, what would he do?  
"Well, you're gonna have to get rid of it, you can't have a baby Maria!!!"  
"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? That is my decision, not yours!!"  
"Don't be ridiculous!!! A baby would ruin everything. What if the skins found out? Or maybe the F.B.I? You do realise how much danger we're in right now, don't you??"  
She stared at him. Anger was written all over her. She would not let him take this from her.  
"I don't have to listen to this. You cannot tell me what I will and will not do Max. This is my child, she is a part of me and I will not let you destroy that!! You can't control me Max, I am not your property!! I will do what I think is best for my daughter's safety."  
She began to walk away. He grabbed her right arm, his grip so tight that she felt the bone could break.  
"Listen to me..."  
Michael stepped in front of him. He spoke through gritted teeth.  
"BACK off Max."  
Max released her from his grip.  
"This is not your decision Max, it's ours. And it has been decided, Maria and I will keep this baby, whether you like it or not."  
Max looked at him with disgust. Maria tried to hide the grin that was forming on her lips. She wanted to punch the air and shout GO MICHAEL!! WHOO HOO!! She could feel the anger from him, he was shaking slightly. He turned around to her and held her hand, she smiled at him and he winked back...

She smiled at the memory. She watched him from the doorway, he didn't know she was there. In just over three weeks her little baby, her little Sara would be in her arms. He worked furiously, his heart and soul transformed into paint on the wall. She couldn't quite see it yet, he wouldn't let her, but his shadow moving rapidly on the ground told her it would be magnificent.  
"Michael?"  
The shadow stopped. It turned towards the doorway and the light went off. She backed into the hallway to let him out. He closed the door behind him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you just go to bed? It's almost 2 am."  
He looked over his shoulder, hesitantly.  
"Another hour, it'll be done in another hour, okay?"  
She nodded, and smiled softly. He kissed her forehead.  
"Go back to bed, baby."  
She stepped towards her room, but turned back when she knew he was gone. The light was on again and the shadows had returned...

"Promise you won't look?"  
She felt so excited, giddy almost, she was going to be the first to see Michael's baby room.  
"I promise."  
"Absolutely promise?"  
"Yes, Michael just let me see."  
He walked her into the room. He had to admit, he was kinda proud, it was the best he'd ever painted. Her approval meant the world to him and he wanted it to be perfect, but deep down, he knew she'd love it.  
"Okay, you can look now."  
She opened her eyes and gasped. So real, it was like looking at a photograph that she had taken in her brain but had forgotten. It was beautiful, stretched in front of her was the desert, the distant lights of the city almost twinkling at her...home. It looked so real, like a photograph printed onto the wall. On the opposite, was another picture of the desert with the large rock protruding from the land, in the navy sky behind it was the v constellation, smiling down at her.  
"Wait, this is the best part."  
He turned off the lights and reached up to the ceiling. She looked up. Shooting stars and constellations, the moon, all set against a navy blue background. A hint of cloud made it feel like she was actually there, standing in the desert, staring at the stars. She didn't notice the tears that begun to form in her eyes. She sat down on the floor.  
"Maria?"  
He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Michael... it's beautiful."  
He smirked.  
"Thanks."  
"I mean, you worked so hard and it's like...it's like..."  
"Home?"  
"Yeah, home."  
He lay down on the floor, gently pulling her towards him. She lay her head on his chest. And they stayed there, like that, all night. Wishing on the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This chapter should be a massive improvement on the last one, i really wanted to explain what Future Max meant about Liz knowing everything in the first chapter. I hope this kinda starts what he meant by that.

**Chapter 14**

3 years later. All characters are now 26 years old.

Time. It's an incredible word isn't it? Four simple letters T-I-M-E that can change your life. I guess what I never realised is that, time does change you. I'm one of those who always tried to convince myself that I would never change, but the world around me would. The simple fact is that you grow, you learn from your new environment, and you survive. There is no doubt in my mind that if I was still in Roswell, Max and I would be living a wonderful life, a big house with a white picket fence, we'd both have degrees under our belts, you know, we'd be happy, kind of idyllic really. It took me a long time to let go of that dream. And now here I am, 26 years old, on the road again to our home of almost four years now, with my husband at the wheel, writing in my journal. I do cry, I'll admit that, the others, I know they think that I don't have a mind of my own, that I do everything Max says, but he hasn't got us killed so far, right? And I am my own person, I have my own thoughts and feelings that I share with myself, and no-one else. I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up one day and not know who I am anymore, that I'll look in the mirror and I won't see _me_. I think all of us have changed somehow. Isabelle and Alex are the same person, they do everything together, they whisper a lot too, which has started a few arguments in the past. Michael and Maria have another little person to look after; she's beautiful, little Sara, big brown eyes and head of blonde curly hair, two years old already, again with the time – where does it go? It makes me laugh that Michael was always the commitment phobe, y'know? And in the end, he has finally made the biggest commitment. He's always saying... "a baby, a living, breathing being is a bigger commitment than a ring of gold and a piece of paper." And the amazing thing is that Ria agrees with him! And then there's Max and I, we haven't changed, in our hearts we're still those teenagers running off to Vegas to get married; we've defied the odds really. We've gotten through all obstacles together, I really feel that there's nothing I can't do with him by my side. And that is the most amazing feeling, to know that the person that means the most to you in the whole world, your soul mate, your partner for life, will be with you always. Everybody should get to experience that feeling, total trust, totally bonded, practically the same person. There is only one secret that I keep from Max and that happened in 2000, I promised my self from that day that I would always keep that secret with me, I would take that memory to my grave......

"Liz, we're here."

.... because that secret has the power to destroy everything.

She closed the book slowly and carefully. The chain around her neck held the key to her innermost thoughts and feelings. Carefully, she locked herself away, that familiar shudder of fear running through her. Every time she closed her journal she asked herself the same questions. What if it was found? What if Max read it? What would he do? Her secrets were all that she had left of herself. Everything else she had left behind her. She wasn't even that close to her best friends anymore. Alex had changed so much, he had grown up. Physically, he was in a lot better shape, muscular, defined. His hair was a bit longer too. But he had to be strong; they all had to, because you never know just what's around the corner. She was a lot more hesitant in opening up to him these days. They had just drifted apart. She would still give her life for him, for all of them, and so would he, but the strong bond that they had, was gone, it had grown fragile in the years and had just given up. He was a lot closer to the guys now; Alex was a guy's guy. It still kind of shocked her to think that. Every now and again, when they would talk, there would be a little spark of that old Alex, or the old Liz, but it wasn't really the same, and that upset her. Maria was still her girl, her very best friend. They had both changed drastically, but their friendship refused to die, determination was always Maria's strongpoint. She would force Liz to talk, to tell her what was bothering her, and Liz always caved. Maria was the only one that knew how truly trapped Liz felt. She was born to be a mother, thinking of her with Sara brought a smile to Liz's face. It was always Maria you could count on, a type of 'Maria saves the day' thing. She held everything together, the glue, the strength, the soul. Liz was always afraid that Alex and Maria only talked to her and acknowledged her presence out of habit though; she feared that they resented the fact that she was the leader. She hadn't even known that was her role, she kinda just slipped into it. Max was the King on his home planet, Michael the second in command, fighter and soldier, and Isabelle was the princess, the heart. Now Max and Liz were the leaders, the logical thinkers, Michael and Maria the fighters and the breadwinners, it was they who made survival a reality, and Isabelle and Alex were the lookouts, the comforters, the guardians, watching and warning from a distance. After 7 years, Liz still wasn't sure that she liked her new role...

"Lizzie, yo, earth to Liz!!!"   
"I'm sorry, what?"   
Isabelle was standing there with her hands on her hips; the sympathy in her eyes was so obvious that Liz had to look away.   
"You look tired sweetie, why don't you get some rest?"   
"I'm fine thank you."   
She went to sit down on the couch. Sara was on the floor with a bunch of crayons.   
"Hey sweetie pie, whatcha doing?"   
"Dwawing a piccur. Daddy said he make panakes for dinnuh. But only if it's comprwmble."   
"Comprehendible?"   
A puzzled look and a nod, sending ringlets flying everywhere.   
"That's great."   
A beaming smile and the blonde head returned to the task at hand, a look of fierce concentration on her face.   
"Here, drink this and please take a nap or something."   
At the word nap, Sara's worried face shot up.   
"Don't like naps."   
Isabelle smiled at her. Liz sipped the drink and started coughing.   
"What is that?"   
Isabelle looked puzzled.   
"Michael was in the kitchen he said to give it to you and that it would 'perk you up', why what's wrong with it?"   
"I think its rum."   
"Just drink it Liz."   
She did as she was told.   
"You know what your problem is Liz? You over analyse things. You have to stop worrying about others and worry about yourself. Live for today, that's my motto."   
"That's Alex's motto"   
She shrugged.   
"Makes sense."   
Liz ran her finger round the rim of the cup.   
"Yeah, cause there might not be a tomorrow right?"   
Isabelle nodded.   
"Daddy...."   
No answer.   
"Daddy!"   
Silence.   
"DADDY!!!"   
"WHAT??"   
Michael entered the room; his hair looked tousled, almost like he'd been trying to pull it out of his head. Sara smiled sweetly up at him. He visibly melted.   
"Done."   
He raised an eyebrow.   
"Already?"   
"Uh huh. That's ouw house the castle, me the butifulest, cause I the pwincess, momma, you, unca max, auntie lisss, unca alex, and aunty issy. See? It's good huh?"   
He picked it up.   
"I think this should go on the fridge door of fame."   
He walked towards the kitchen, she ran after him, her little legs trying to keep up.   
"And panakes daddy, panakes!!"

...So as I was saying, time is this amazing thing. It controls you, makes decisions for you. Today, I learned that it's not really that important to me. It's how you use it that's important, because it's there for your use. Sara has so much time ahead of her, who knows what she will do with it. I only hope I'm there to help her along the way. As much as I give out all the time, I do love life. My own, hers, everyone's. Life can be what ever you want it to be. I don't understand why Max would want me to give up this. Yes, my family of friends have drifted, kind of, but when it comes down to it, I know they're there when I need them. We have all we need; we have happiness most of the time and air in our lungs, what more do we need? And I hope I don't sound selfish when I say this, but I wouldn't give up this life I lead, this path I've chosen, for the world, even if it does mean the end of it....


End file.
